The Repressed
by Jojoaction
Summary: Tobias is captured. Jake, Marco, and Tobias come to a revalation. Preslash warning, hehe. There may be a sequel later.


The Repressed

By Jojoaction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story K.A. Applegate does

If you do not like gay stuff read no further. No flames but constructive criticism is welcomed. Also I'm aware that the chances of three Animorphs being gay/bi are extremely slim (like 1 in 90), I don't need to be reminded. If 3 separate people request it I will write a sequel. It's my first fan fiction so try to be understanding. Tell me what you think.

My name is Tobias. It was just an ordinary day. Or as ordinary as a day can get since I'm an animorph. I was flying above what I believed was a new Yeerk facility. I should have told one of the other Animorphs where I was going to be, not that I usually did tell them every detail of my recon missions but something felt different about this place. It was just a standard gray-bricked building in the middle of town. As far as I could see the building had no signs identifying its purpose, and I see a lot. I hadn't been to that part of town for several weeks. I followed Chapman there. The building must have been built fairly quickly because it had replaced an empty lot in three weeks.

It was 10 stories tall and about 100 yards wide and long, and lots of big windows. The windows were tinted so a person couldn't see what was inside of them. A human person. I had looked in about half the windows when a bright red beam shot past, missing me by inches, but managing to blind my left eye. A Yeerk dracon beam! Suddenly the air around me was filled with the crimson bolts of light. "TSEER" "TSEER" One of them shattered a window. My only escape. Even though the hawk in me hated closed spaces I'd be dead in seconds if I stayed out here. I should have been more careful. This was obviously a Yeerk operation, and I had gone about looking into windows like an idiot. (hawks don't generally look into windows.) As I shot towards the opening I realized with my temporarily blinded left eye I wouldn't have the depth perception to correctly land. Especially inside of a room. Too late. I barely missed being sliced by the jagged remnants of the window. Once inside of the room My brain loosely realized that there was a portable yeerk pool in the side of the room It even understood that I was flying strait towards a supercomputer at 40 MPH. What it didn't understand was that I hadn't missed the window and that there was a two-inch piece of glass sticking into my hawk head. Then I distantly felt the crash and the electric shock. Then, only darkness. Except for a fleeting image of one of my fellow animorphs .

"The electric shock obviously affected his morphing"

"Do you really think he had time to morph from hawk to Andalite to human before we got upstairs?"

"What else could have happened?"

"How long has it been since we made him one of ours?"

"Too long. Kaghi should have gained control by now. Kaghi 473 can you hear me?"

Marco:

I was trying to have a good time I really was. I was hanging out with some of my non-Animorph friends. Todd and Mike. We had gone to see a movie at the new theatre on the other side of town. The movie had turned out to be a disappointment for me, mostly because sci-fi doesn't appeal to me. It used to, but now that my life is science fiction it's kinda boring. We were now walking down an alleyway I have no idea why we were there. I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking of something else. The problem was that I couldn't remember what was bothering me. They were joking around then suddenly Todd asked me

"Dude, Marco, what's your problem you haven't made a joke all day?"

I was getting ready to remedy that by thinking of a funny comeback, when I heard the distinctive sound of a Yeerk Dracon beam. My body was instantly flooded with adrenaline. I looked around to see where the noises were coming from. I couldn't see until I took a few steps forward and could see a large grey building through an opening. Then the next thing I saw was three Dracon wielding Hork Bajirs firing into the air. The second thing I saw was a red tailed hawk trying to dodge the beams of light.

"Tobias." I whispered to no-one. Then it struck me that Todd and Mike weren't there anymore. They were running as fast as they could down the alley. "That's one less thing I have to worry about" I thought. I made sure no-one was looking and began to morph into a gorilla. Okay, I know it seems a bit Rachel of me, but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Once I had finished morphing I knuckle walked over the opening. No hawk, no Hork Bajir. Was I crazy? No, one of the windows seemed to have been shattered by a Dracon beam. I approached the building cautiously. Then from behind me I heard a "Tseer" then a tingling, I turned around to see a middle aged man holding a Dracon beam. He fired again and I dropped to the ground unconscious.

Tobias:

"Kaghi 473 can you hear me?"

I felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured on my head. Someone calling you by a yeerk name is not the first thing you want to hear when you wake up. Wait, where was I? "Oh!" my brain said as my last waking memories filled my head. OMG am I a controller! I can't move! I thought as I panicked. Wait I'm still in my hawk body the yeerks can't make hawk controllers. I tried to move my wing, instead I wiggled my fingers. Fingers? Oh god, I'm in my human morph. They **had** made me a controller. But I had moved my fingers myself? Then from somewhere distant inside of my own head.

"Where am I, what's wrong with this Andalite there's no thought at all only darkness.

Who is that, I wondered. Then I realized there **was** a Yeerk inside of my head, but he must have had some kind of problem infesting me. I opened my eyes. It was very bright so I closed them again. I opened them again more carefully. I was lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed. I sat up.

"Kaghi 473 what took you so long?" "I looked towards a 40 year old man who had said it.

" This… this Andalite scum fought me with all he had." I lied.

"Of course he would" he muttered darkly.

I was in a large room with no windows and lots of computers. A blonde woman with a lab coat stepped away from her computer and walked towards me.

"Visser three is on his way, you should demorph."

"I searched memory of the yeerk inside of my head.

" Be quiet Yunni 327, I don't take orders from you."

"hmph" she said as she walked back to her computer.

" Ill be back" the man next to me stated."

I looked around the room looking for a Dracon beam. Maybe I could kill Visser three, and if I were lucky I might even escape. There, in the corner of the room was a gorilla in a cage that was way too small for it. I walked over to it without any of the Yeerk scientists noticing. I knocked lightly on the bars, and the gorilla stirred, it looked up at me with bleary eyes.

Are you a controller? Marco asked me.

Jake:

"Ax, where are they" I asked my Andalite friend.

According to the secret tracking devices you asked me to build, they are somewhere in the northern part of town.

"Then I guess its time to see why they are there instead of the important meeting I planned for today." Ax, Cassie, Rachel, and I were in Ax's scoop using his tracking device to see where Tobias and Marco were.

"Cassie and Rachel, how soon can you guys get to the northern side of town. Me and Ax need to stay here and watch their positions."

" Immediately" they said in unison. Even though she looked fine I could tell that Rachel was extremely worried. After they flew off I Looked to Ax

" Ax, why did I just send Cassie and Rachel to the northern side of town when your computer clearly shows that Tobias and Marco are in the southern side."

I thought that Rachel's feelings for Tobias could cause her to make unwise decisions, and I didn't want her to be alone so I didn't make an attempt to stop Cassie from going with her.

"Ah" I said. I hope Tobias is all right I thought. For some reason all I could think about was Tobias. With his dirty blonde hair and his dreamy grey eyes. Wait a minute why wasn't I as worried about Marco! Truth be told I was worried about Marco he was my best friend, and my obsession over Tobias wasn't new. Why couldn't I get that beautiful image of Tobias out of my head! Beautiful! It must be stress I thought as me and Ax finished morphing bird of prey. I mean he's a guy and I am **not** gay (I liked Cassie right?) so it must be stress.

Cassie

As me and Rachel flew towards our destination I began to question why only Rachel and me were sent to the site where Marco and Tobias were alleged to be. Sending us while leaving two people behind to do a job that wasn't needed. If Marco and Tobias changed positions how could Jake and Ax let us know? Then it hit me, Rachel and me were being sent to the wrong place, but why? Then I was struck by yet another epiphany. Rachel's feelings for Tobias and relatively reckless nature could cause problems for a potential rescue mission. She wouldn't have patience for the subtlety that could be needed.

Were almost there, do you see tob… I mean them Rachel said with a hint of hysteria.

No, look for any suspicious activity though.

I was starting to get worried, with Rachel in this state… what would she do when she realized shed been lied to? My mind began to drift to long term effects of my best friend's feelings for Tobias. What would she do when he realized he had feelings for someone else (which he did) but I was certain that even he hadn't realized yet?

Marco

Are you a controller I asked Tobias, even though I knew full well he was, I felt a distinct sinking feeling. It was all over. The yeerks had won.

"I'm not sure." He whispered.

What do you mean you're not sure, if a Yeerk is in your head you're a controller I forced a laugh.

" I think there is a Yeerk in my head, but he doesn't seem to be able to control me or even see my thoughts."

He must be telling the truth they would have no reason to lie to me in my current position.

What's going on why are you in human morph

"Ill explain later we need to get out of hear now, Visser 3 is on his way here."

My blood turned cold.

Tobias

I looked around a little too franticly. I had to find a Dracon beam. There! I snuck towards the Brown haired woman hoping to grab he DB. 10 feet 5 feet 2 feet Gotcha!

"Hey what are you doing." she snapped

I pointed the gun at her.

"shhhh"

"Andalite" she mouthed

"Don't move"

I walked towards Marcos cage.

He looked at me fearfully.

Watch what you do with that

"ANDALITE BANDITS"

No time for subtlety, I blasted a hole in the cage Marco stepped out. I turned around and stunned all of the frantic yeerks in a few seconds.

Nice shooting Birdboy

I turned back to face the wall "Tseer" I blasted a ten foot hole in the wall leading to an alleyway. We ran outside just as Visser 3 walked into the room.

Rachel:

It took me a longer than it should have to realize that I had been lied to.

"Cassie, we're going to Ax's scoop."

"What…"

"Now!"

We changed course. I had been lied to, why would Ax and Jake lie to me?'

Marco:

Why, hello my little Andalites, so kind of you to join me. said the most evil creature in the galaxy. I was going to infest you, but now I think ill just kill you!

Tobias and I ran as fast as we could, but unfortunately Visser Three's Andalite body is faster than our Gorilla or Human morphs. We ran down an alley, 100 feet behind us was Visser Three. He was gaining quickly.

Tobias, do you still have that Dracon beam? I gasped in thought speech.

"Its out of power" he gasped out loud.

Great were going to die before I get to save my mother, or tell the one I love that I love them, 'not to late for that.

Tobias there is something I have to tell you

"There's something I have to tell you"

You first. I stated.

"You first." He repeated

(Visser three is thirty feet behind us now)

We can say it at the same time.

"Ok."

Then at the same time we said…

I love …

(20 feet)

Rachel I guessed.

"You love Rachel!" He blurted.

Its no secret… wait what! I'm saying you love Rachel and that that's not a big secret.

(10 feet)

"I don't love Rachel were just good Friends"

(at the same time) You don't love Rachel? No! Then who do you love?

(5 feet)

TIME TO DIE LITTLE ANDALITES

TSEER TSEER a harrier and a paragrine falcon suddenly rocket out of nowhere slash Visser threes eyes and knock him unconscious. Jake and Ax! Sorry it took us so long Jake apologized as he landed next to us.

Prince Jake there seems to be 234 Earth vehicles with Hork Bajir inside heading this way they'll be here in 10 of your minutes.

There Everyones Minutes! Don't call me prince.

Me and Tobias hurried and morphed to our various birds of prey. 'Tobias is in love with someone other than Rachel, Maybe its me!' I thought excitedly as we flew away.

Jake:

I was so relieved that Marco and Tobias were ok. I still couldn't get Tobias out of my head. 'What's wrong with me he's a guy!' I thought angrily. 'Is that really an issue?' My brain retorted. 'well no, but I'm not gay' 'yes you are remember that time you wrestled with Marco remember how it made you feel' ' shut up, I'm obviously crazy, having an argument with myself.' 'obviously.' We flew back to ax's scoop Tobias and Marco told the story of what happened. At the end Ax explained a part of the story A morph can't be infested because Tobias's real brain is in Z-space, and when he resumes his hawk form the yeerk is pushed into Z-space along with his human morph.

That explains a lot Tobias said. We flew the rest of the way in relative silence. When we made it to Ax's scoop there was one pissed off Rachel standing outside it.

Rachel:

'Not gonna yell, not gonna yell' I told myself as the boys landed. I glanced over to Cassie who was chewing on her bottom lip looking out into space 'that's weird'. I looked back at the boys who were half way through demorphing (or in Tobias's case Morphing. God, that never gets any better, no matter how many times I see someone morphing or demorphing ill never get used to it. Once they were finished I walked over to them.

"Why did you lie to me?" I stated in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Marco's eyes widened, he turned around to face Jake. "You lied to Rachel!" Jake nods silently. "You'd be better off giving yourself to Visser Three!"

"Shut up Marco, and let the man speak. Well, I'm waiting." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well…. Um …. Well." (It was my fault) Ax interrupted.

(I told you to go to the south side before consulting Prince Jake. So in reality he never had a chance to lie to you.) Ax flashed one of his mysterious andalite smiles at Jake. (I sent you and Cassie that way because I thought your feelings for Tobias could jeopardize any stealth the mission might have required.)

"Thank you Ax, for being honest." I winked at him. "Now Marco and Tobias I think you have some explaining to do." I stated in a playful mock anger.

Cassie:

I thought your feelings for Tobias could jeopardize any stealth the mission

might have required.) I glanced at Tobias who frowned at this. Further strengthening my theory. I looked towards Jake and Marco who both had hung there heads sadly. 'No…' I thought in surprise. 'I can understand Marco having feelings for Tobias (he's always picking on him, typical kindergarten antics) but Jake? If Rachel, Marco, and Jake had feelings for Tobias … holy was there something I was missing about Tobias? Was he some kind of, wait, wait, wait that would mean that both of them are at least bi. Highly unlikely, and anyways Jake likes me… right. So Jake must have been upset by something else.' I glanced at Jake he was staring right at Tobias with passionate intensity. 'Uh oh' I thought. I looked to Marco, he had his head propped up against his arm and was staring at Tobias with a dreamy expression. I giggled, a little too loudly. I looked around to see that everyone including Ax was staring at me like I had had sprouted and extra head..

"Like I was saying before, being RUDELY interrupted, Visser Three was about to kill me and Tobias when all of a sudden…."

20 seconds later "Are you done, Marco?" Rachel inquired.

"Yea, I got tired of telling the story."

Tobias:

Me and Marco had finally managed to tell what had happened. We were all heading to our various respectable homes. I had finished demorphing when a pair of hands gently wrapped around me. My initial instinct was to freak out but then I heard Cassie whisper "shhhh I need you to morph back to human."

(Why?)

"I need to talk to you."

(Fine.) I demorphed and she instantly grabbed my hand and rushed me towards her home.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Into my house I don't want the others hearing."

'This is something big' I realized.

"What about your parents?"

"There at some Vet conference."

"Oh"

She led me up her stairs and into her room.

She checked around the window and locked her door.

"Ok what's this all about?" I demanded lightly.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Well… I want to ask you not to break Rachel's heart."

My eyes widened, "how do you-"Tobias its kind of obvious that you don't have romantic feelings for her."

"Well, I'll try not to break her heart, its not like I sustain myself on the tears of the brokenhearted or anything. "

"Also, I think you should tell Jake that you love him. I … I think the feelings are mutual.

My eyes widened. My mouth hung open.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ax first ok, he's my best friend." As I started walking away it hit me "Cassie, please wait for me to tell Rachel, I want to tell her on my time."

"I'll respect your wishes."

I smiled

"Thanks Cassie thanks for everything."

As I left I couldn't help noticing that she looked a little sad. 'It's because she likes Jake.' And I couldn't help feeling a little guilty.

Marco:

Ok so maybe I was a little dishonest when I said that I didn't know what was bothering me when I was hanging out with my non-animorph friends earlier. I knew exactly what was bothering me. Tobias. I can't get him out of my head. Every time I close my eyes he's there. My Obsession with him has been going on since the night at the construction site. Over time I fell in love with him. His voice, his hair, his everything. But when he is a hawk all I can feel is sadness. That that is who he is now.

I was sitting in my room after the meeting when I was struck by an epiphany. Jake was my best friend. He deserved to know that I was in love with Tobias. I walked outside.

Jake:

I had been thinking for a while. And I had finally come to terms with the fact that I was falling in love with Tobias. It was easier once I realized that it didn't necessarily mean I was gay (I could deal with that later). I also resolved to talk to Marco the next day. He was my best friend and could help me out with my "off" feelings.

I had flown home via falcon airlines so I could make it home in time for dinner. I had finished eating and was up in my room relaxing.

"tap" I heard a sound from my window. "tap" I heard it again. I got up and walked to the window. Down on the ground one stories below stood Marco about to throw another pebble. I opened the window.

"That's quite enough cliché's for one day thank you very much." I stated in a false accent.

"That was the only one." He stated in exasperation.

"Like I said that's quite enough." I smiled "What are you doing down there?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I said worried that something was wrong, something that had to do with the Yeerks.

"Nothing like that Jake." My heart lifted.

"Come on up, I actually wanted to talk to you too."

"Cool be up in a second." He walked out of my view." I heard the doorbell ring. I was about to get it but my mom answered the door before I could get out of my room. She sent him up. He came over to me.

"Sit down." He asked.

"Uh Oh." I intoned.

He kneeled in front of me in the way of a traditional proposal.

"Jake, will you marry me?" 'Knew he was gonna say that.'

"Of course I will, now get up you look like a retard. What if my brother walked in?"

My door opened before Marco had a chance to get up. 'Speak of the devil'. My brother's mouth hung open as he backed out of the room with his hands raised. "I didn't see anything." I playfully punched Marco.

"Good going retard." I said jokingly. He got up.

"Well excuse me for professing my undying love for you." "But now let's be serious."

"Are you ever serious?" I asked

"No, now shut up and listen."

"I want to tell you my secret first."

"Who said what I wanted to tell you was a secret."

" I've known you since we were babies." "I know when your about to tell me a secret."

" Ok, fine Jake I'm the one who walked all the way down here but you go ahead and tell me your secret first."

" Well…."-"Yaaaawn" He interrupted me by yawning loudly. "Hey! I'm trying to realease my heart and soul to you." I complained.

"You don't have a soul, you're a vampire." I raised my eyebrow. " And do you know how to kill a vampire… by tickling." Marco tackled me and began to tickle me. I pushed him off.

"Dude, Marco, Your stalling."

"Yea."

"Ok, I'm just gonna get this out. Don't get mad please." "I am falling in love with Tobias." I stated bluntly.

"Oh." He said with an expression I couldn't read.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad that you're gay…"

"I'm not sure I'm gay. I just like Tobias. I thought you could help me with it."

"Well maybe I don't want to help you!" he snapped.

"Marco what's wrong?"

"I'm going."

"No your not."

He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm. He swung around and hit me.

I captured him and pushed him to the ground and sat on top of him with my arms restraining his arms.

"Let go of me Jake!"

"No, your going to tell me what's wrong!"

"I love Tobias!"

" Marco, we're best friends we can't let things like that get between us!"

Suddenly he had the expression of a child who had just woken up out of a nightmare. He broke free and tightly embraced me in a hug. I reciprocated.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for what I did. Please don't be mad at me." He sobbed.

"It's ok Marco. I'll never be mad at you. It's this damn war. It gets to us all."

We sat there for what seemed like forever. Tightly holding on to each other like our lives depended on it. Him lightly crying into my shoulder.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Marc"/

He interrupted my speech by kissing me for a few seconds.

"I , I love, I , I thought you were in love with Tobias." I stuttered.

" I am, That was a best friend kiss. Didn't you know that best friends can kiss."

"No actually I didn't." I laughed. Do you want to play on my X-box 360?" I watched his tear stained face light up. "

"You know I do."

We played for a few hours. I beat him a few times, he beat me a few times. After a while I looked at him. He had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to send him home. He rarely gets a chance to be calm nowadays. I carried him to 5 feet to my bed and tucked him in. I looked at him for a few seconds. I really was lucky to have him as a best friend. I hope this Tobias thing works out ok. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled.

I walked downstairs and asked my mom if he could spend the night. Tom flashed me a grin. I stuck my tongue out at him. She said it was ok with her so I called Marco's dad. He also said it was fine since it was a Saturday night. I crawled into bed next to Marco suddenly exhausted. I can't wait to see Tobias again.


End file.
